I Know What You Did That Night
by kellicb
Summary: A possible storyline vision....


"Monica, I need to talk to you," a frantic Jason says when he sees his mother at the nurses station at General Hospital.

She gives him the cold shoulder attitude she's been giving him since Emily died.

"I don't have time right now," she says, looking over a chart.

"I think you'll want to make time for this. Can we talk in private?" he asks.

She glares at him and then puts the chart down. She leaves the nurses station and he follows her to her office.

"What is it, Jason? What's so important?" she asks, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I know you were the one who hit Sam that night of the hit and run."

She blinks. "What?"

"You need to come forward and confess…"

"And why do I need to do that?" she asks, amused. But, she's starting to get a little nervous.

"If you don't, Lucky is going to arrest Elizabeth."

She turns away from him, longing for a drink.

"I'm sorry that they think Elizabeth did this but I don't see how that is my concern…."

"I know that you were driving drunk that night, Monica. I know that your car suddenly ended up stolen. Elizabeth didn't do this and you know it."

She turns back around to face him.

"Look Jason, I understand that Elizabeth is a friend of yours…."

"She's more than a friend," he interrupts.

She slightly tilts her head. "But I'm not going to confess to this because you don't want Elizabeth to go to jail."

"She has 2 small boys," he says sternly.

She stares at him for a few seconds and then turns her back to him again. "And again, I'm sorry if she is going to get arrested for this but it has nothing to do with me."

"I don't believe you. Look me in the eye and tell me that."

She turns to him. "Why are you doing this? You'd actually want to see your mother take the blame for this over someone who is just a good friend?"

"I told you, Elizabeth is more to me than just a friend…"

He looks down at the floor before looking back up at his mother.

"I'm in love with her," he says softly.

She slowly nods her head. "Oh, I see."

"And she's the mother of my child." He pauses and waits until she looks up at him. "Jake is my son. I don't want to see the mother of my son go to jail for something she didn't do."

Monica tries to gather her thoughts, she never expected this.

"Son?"

He nods.

"Yes," he says softly. "I have a son." His eyes well up with tears, as do hers.

"Oh my God," she whispers as she turns around and puts her hand over her mouth.

"Monica, please," he pleads.

She thinks about it for a few moments and nods. "I…I don't know what to say."

"Just please tell me the truth."

She rubs her temples and really longs for a drink of Vodka right now.

"What will happen to me?" she asks. "I already have hardly anything left. I'll loose my license to practice…"

He starts to reach out to touch her shoulder but he pulls away before he touches her.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Monica, you need help. I will get you the help that you need and do everything in my power to make sure nothing else happens."

She turns around quickly. "But you can't guarantee that, can you? Otherwise you would have let Elizabeth take the blame and then clean up the mess after. Isn't that what you're used to doing?"

"I can't take that risk with Elizabeth."

Monica slowly nods.

"Am I the last to know that you have a son?" she asks, cautiously, not sure if she really wants to know the answer.

He shakes his head and puts his hands on his hips. "No. There aren't many people who know. Lucky agreed to continue to act like the father to help keep Jake, Cameron and Elizabeth safe."

"From the danger in your life?"

He looks down at the floor and then up at her. "Yes."

She nods and looks around the room. "I probably would have noticed that he's your son if I hadn't been so wasted when I looked him over after the fire. He has blue eyes, doesn't he?" Her voice softens.

He smiles slightly and nods. "Yeah."

"You really do love them," she says, as if she suddenly realized.

"They're everything to me," he says, getting choked up. 

Her heart softens enough to let her son back in.

"Jason….I'm so scared," she says.

"I know…I know," he says, taking a step closer to her with his arms open.

She looks up and walks into his arms and lets him hold her.

"I'll call Diane," he says. He pulls her a little tighter. "I want to make sure that Jake has a chance to get to know his grandmother."

She smiles through her tears.


End file.
